


Unexpectedly Expecting

by zebraljb



Series: Christmas Stockings 2019 [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Eggsy Unwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Harry, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - pregnant Harry HartOmega Harry Hart misses his mate, alpha Eggsy Unwin, while Eggsy's in the field.  This trips him into a rut, and into a shocking surprise.





	Unexpectedly Expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddleBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleBlack/gifts).



UNEXPECTEDLY EXPECTING

“Harry. Harry. Arthur.” Merlin snaps his fingers. 

“Right. I’m sorry.” Harry uneasily rubs at his bond mark. “Please forgive me. You were saying?”

“I was saying that our meeting is over.” Merlin studies him curiously. “Are ye all right?”

“Quite. I just…I miss Eggsy.” Harry lowers his voice even though they’re the only two people in the room. “He’s gone on missions before, but this…this is a long one, and we didn’t get much time together before he left. Ridiculous, really.” Harry takes a deep breath. “Thank you for meeting with me, Merlin.” He gathers his paperwork and stands.

“Harry Hart.” Merlin glares at him. “You’ve found your perfect alpha and are bonded with him. Dinnae act ashamed when your omega tendencies come through now and then.”

“But it’s unnecessary. He’s a grown man and an excellent agent. Why do I feel his absence so keenly?”

“Because he’s your mate, Harry. Your “meant to be,” as it were. You’re naturally drawn to him, and when he’s gone for long periods, ye unfortunately suffer.”

“How do you know about all of this? You’re beta.”

“I paid attention in school, ye idiot.” Merlin shakes his head. “And I’ve learned a lot, being in charge of missions. I hear more than I want to sometimes.”

“Funny.” Harry pulls out his handkerchief and wipes his forehead. “I feel worse this time, Merlin. I almost feel…feverish.”

Merlin looks into his eyes. “Ye dinnae LOOK sick, not in your eyes.” 

“I’m sure I’ll get over it.” Harry goes for the door. “Just ignore my blatherings, Merlin. Thank you.”

 

But soon even Harry himself cannot ignore the way he’s feeling. He’s moved past “feverish” to “sweating from his bollocks,” and his head is pounding. An occasional thrust of pain in his abdomen finally forces him to call Merlin. “You know I don’t like asking for your help,” he begins, his voice hoarse over the glasses.

“I do know that very well, so this must be serious.” He can hear the amusement in Merlin’s voice. “But I was just about to call ye anyway, Harry. Your…”

“I do believe I’m quite ill,” Harry interrupts. “My head is trying to escape through my eyes, and parts of me are sweating…well, let’s just say I didn’t realize my body HAD this many sweat glands.”

“Well, Harry, did you…”

“Buggering fuck!” Harry cries as a cramping pain hits his abdomen.

“Harry,” Merlin says slowly. “Does it hurt in your stomach?”

“Christ, yes.”

“I hate to tell ye this, but I think you’re in heat.”

“I’m…I can’t. Do you realize how old I am?”

“Aye, because it is nae much older than I.” Merlin sighs. “Ye need to get home. I can pick ye up some supplies…we only have alpha rut supplies here at HQ, not much for the omegas, I’m afraid. We can remedy that later.”

“I don’t WANT fucking supplies, Merlin!” Harry growls before almost yelping in pain. “I want…I want my alpha.” His voice is small and scared.

“That’s why I was going to call ye, Harry. He’s in the air as we speak, almost home. I’d say maybe an hour at the most.”

“Can you wait to get his report just this once?” Harry whimpers.

“I’ll have supplies delivered to your door and drive him home myself,” Merlin promises. “Just get home, Harry. I’ll make sure no one stops you along the way.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” Harry disconnects the call and forces himself to get up and leave his office.

 

He showers and changes as soon as he gets home, but it’s no use. The amount of slick flooding his trousers is almost embarrassing. He hasn’t had a heat in almost five years, and he’s forgotten what it’s like…the constant heat, the throbbing pain, the arousal. The need for something to fill him, make him whole. He almost crawls to the door when he hears the knock, but waits until he’s sure the deliveryman is long gone before reaching out and snatching the box from his front stoop. He is able to smile when he sees what’s inside. Bottled water and protein bars are nestled amongst the toys. His best friend really is the best.

He takes everything upstairs and arranges it on the nightstands. He doesn’t want the toys, he wants Eggsy…but a lot of things can happen and it’s best to be prepared. He strips himself down and tries every calming thing he knows, from mantras to self-hypnosis. Nothing works, and he’s eying up the largest of the dildos with a fearful leer when he hears something downstairs. He looks down at himself in dismay. Some Kingsman agent he is, allowing himself to be captured with his rock-hard cock as his only weapon.

“Haz?” The most beautiful voice he’s ever heard yells from downstairs.

Normally Harry would tell him that gentlemen don’t yell, but he’s far past caring what a gentleman might do in this scenario. “Eggsy? Darling?”

“M’comin’, love.” He hears Eggsy tear up the stairs, apparently taking them two at a time. He skids to a stop in the doorway. “Well, ain’t this a sight fer sore eyes,” he says with a cheeky grin, eyes wandering over Harry’s naked body. “Reward fer a job well done, I’d say.”

“Brat,” Harry snaps, then moans as another pang hits him. “I’m…I’m sorry, my boy.”

“Harry, what tha fuck ya sorry for?” Eggsy immediately starts stripping, not taking the time to hang up his suit but at least folding it carefully over the back of a chair.

“I don’t…I’m not…I don’t like you seeing me this way.” Harry writhes on the bed, unable to keep his hand off his cock for another instant.

“What way? Like an omega in heat? Haz, yer my mate. I’m here fer better or worse.” He climbs onto the bed and takes Harry into his arms. Harry fiercely pounces, pushing him down onto the bed and kissing him. “Gotta be honest with ya about somethin’, though.” Eggsy looks unhappy and Harry tries to pull himself together. “I ain’t…I ain’t never been with an omega in heat. Not sure what ta do.”

“Oh, my dear…fuck…my dear boy. I believe your job here is quite simple.” Harry crawls onto his hands and knees, arches his back, and tilts his head to bare his bond mark. “You only have to fuck me into the mattress until I’m sated.”

“Now THAT I can do,” Eggsy says with a wink, reaching for the lube.

 

“I was wondering about something, Harry.” Merlin removes his glasses. 

“Of course. How may I help you?” Harry leans back in his chair and smiles up at his friend.

“It’s been…what…six weeks since your heat? Is the statute of limitations up? Because I’ve been stockpiling all sorts of jokes and smart comments, and I’d really like to say them now.”

Harry glares at him. “You’re dead to me.”

“Oh, come now, Harry, ye cannae deny me. You, at your age, going through heat like an omega pup. How can I possibly hold back?”

“By acting your age,” Harry says. “And thankfully I don’t have time to listen to this ridiculousness.” He stands and puts on his coat. “I have an appointment with Dr. Benner in fifteen minutes for my yearly exam.” He motions towards the door and Merlin stands. “I will say, yet again, that I appreciate your quick thinking and action in my time of crisis. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“It’s what best mates do, Harry.” Merlin claps him on the back. “But I’m glad your alpha was here to take care of ye. It was quite enjoyable seeing ye limp like that upon your return to HQ.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Harry says bitterly, leaving his office with Merlin’s laughter ringing in his ears.

He heads to Medical and immediately removes his shirt. The nurse takes blood and sends it down the hall to the lab while he goes into an exam room and waits for the doctor. He’s imagining different ways he could maim Merlin without killing him when the doctor comes in. “Good afternoon, Arthur.”

“Dr. Benner, good afternoon.” Harry smiles up at the doctor, a lovely beta woman who’s been with Kingsman almost as long as he has.

“Feeling all right?”

“Fatigued…had a bit of the stomach flu last week and haven’t bounced back all the way yet.”

“Is your alpha taking care of you?” She asks sternly. He has to smile. Dr. Benner is of the old school, where alphas take care of omegas and omegas take care of the home.

“As much as I allow him to. He’s quite busy, as you can imagine.”

“Hmm.” She frowns but says nothing more. They’ve been through this already, countless times. “Let’s listen to your heart and lungs, shall we?”

They go through the motions of the exam, eyes, ears, throat, abdomen all looking good. The nurse returns with the lab report and the doctor tears open the envelope. There’s a look on her face that Harry can’t quite read. “Is everything all right?”

“Yes.” The doctor sits on her chair and swivels it back and forth a bit. “Please refresh my memory…how long have you been bonded with your mate?”

“We’ve been together for two years, bonded about eighteen months?” Harry says. “We danced around each other a bit before we got together. A pair of fools.”

“I see. So the bond is very strong.”

“Yes. When he goes in the field…I feel it,” he says simply. “I feel his loss.”

“Hmm.” She removes her glasses and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Arthur, I must tell you something…I’m not quite sure how to say it.”  
Harry’s blood runs cold. There is a history of cancer in his family, on his mother’s side. He’s never told Eggsy, and now he almost wishes he had. “Yes?”

“You…” Harry hears “have cancer,” but what she actually says is, “are pregnant.”

“Well, there’s treatment and…I beg your pardon?”

“You’re pregnant. My guess by the look of you is about six weeks?”

Harry finds enough brain cells to rub together to do the math. “Yes, six weeks would be right.”

“I didn’t realize you were still having your heats.”

“I’m not. I mean, I wasn’t. Eggsy…Galahad…my mate was out in the field and…my body reacted? I was without heats for five years prior to that.”

“I see. So your body overreacted once in heat, basically.” She looks him in the eye. “I will not pry, Arthur, but I know your alpha is young. Will this be an issue? Will he accept the pregnancy?”

“I…we’ve never talked about it. It was always understood that it would never happen.”

“Never say never,” she says coolly, and he nods. 

“I do not think there will be an issue with my alpha,” he says just as coolly. 

“I want you back here in three weeks for an ultrasound. In the meantime, my nurse will give you some paperwork about diet and everything else. Congratulations, Arthur.”

“Thank you.” Harry manages to get his shirt on without missing a button and stumbles out of Medical.

He knows he should call Eggsy, should order him down to his office immediately, but he can’t. Not yet. He can’t face him. He’s shocked he’s even able to walk down the hall. He wants to crumple into a ball and hide. Pregnant? Harry Hart, pregnant. At fifty-four. He finds himself at Merlin’s office and knocks on the door. “I’m eating my lunch so this better be important.” Merlin throws the door open. The angry look on his face fades as he sees Harry. “Good Lord, Harry, ye look like death warmed over. Come in.” He closes the door behind him. “Did something happen at Medical? Are ye sick?”

Harry promptly runs to the rubbish bin and vomits. He then falls onto his bum and wipes at his mouth with his pocket square. “No,” he whispers.

“I beg to differ.” Merlin takes the bag from the bin and ties it off. “Harry…”

“You cannot make fun of me, Merlin. I’m fucking petrified.”

“Harry.” Merlin sits on the floor with him, a hand on his leg. “What is it?”

“I’m pregnant.”

They stare at each other. Merlin shakes his head and taps the side of his glasses. “Addendum to calendar for next week, schedule examination with Medical, as I seem to be having auditory hallucinations.” He taps the glasses and looks at Harry. “I’m sorry, I believe I just heard ye say you’re pregnant, which cannae be true. I must be having…”

“It’s true.” Harry buries his face in his knees. “I’m pregnant. I’m going to have a pup. I’m going to get fat and ugly. I will waddle. WADDLE, Merlin. Gentlemen do not waddle. They stride with purpose, with confidence. I will grow breasts, and I will lactate, and I will…ugh…have to breastfeed an infant. All while watching my beautiful sexy young alpha walk around thin and fit as ever.”

“Harry,” Merlin whispers. He slowly puts an arm around Harry and draws him in. Harry knows he’s probably releasing all sorts of horrible smells, but he cannot control his anxiety, his fear. Harry allows his head to fall onto Merlin’s shoulder. “Eggsy willnae stop loving ye just because ye are pregnant.”

“Are you so sure?”

“Yes, because that boy loves you very much. More than ye deserve, most of the time.” Merlin rubs his back. 

“I know.” Harry allows Merlin to hold him for a long time before finally saying, “Thank you, Merlin. Please get up, this floor isn’t doing either of us any favors.” 

Merlin helps him to his feet. “Please know, Harry, that I am your friend and will support ye no matter what decision ye make.” He takes a deep breath. “If ye decide ye dinnae…”

“No.” Harry’s hand goes to his stomach before he realizes it. “I…I couldn’t do that.”

“I dinnae think so,” Merlin says with a small smile. “Go home…I’ll make any excuses for ye. Get ready to tell him.”

“Right.” Harry nods. “Thank you, old friend.”

“Any time. And call me, Harry, if ye ever need me. Day or night.”

 

“M’home, Haz!” Eggsy hangs up his coat and feels the weight of the world leave his body, as it always does when he’s within speaking distance of his omega. Everything’s better when Harry’s near, and Eggsy’s sure his scent is probably crazy with love and affection. He’s never learned to control himself where Harry’s concerned, and he never wants to.

“In the parlor, my boy.”

Eggsy frowns and sniffs the air. He’s expected that dinner might be ready, since Harry loves cooking when he has the time. But he smells nothing but anxiety and…fear. He puts his hand on his holster as he slowly walks to the parlor. “Love, you all right?”

“Yes, darling, I’m fine.” 

Eggsy finds Harry sitting on the sofa in a cardigan and casual trousers. He’s surprised to see the table empty; usually Harry has a drink of some sort by his side at all times when he’s home like this. “Ya sure?” He bends down to kiss him and inhales more of that frightened scent. “Haz, what happened? Why ya so worried?”

“I said I’m fine.” Harry’s voice is tight and almost cold, and he doesn’t lean into the embrace Eggsy gives him as he sits down.

“Harry.” Eggsy cannot keep the growl from his voice, and Harry automatically tilts his head. “I ain’t inta pullin’ that alpha bullshit, but I will if ya don’t start tellin’ me tha truth. There’s somethin’ goin’ on an’ either A, ya think I can’t handle it cuz I’m just a stupid kid, or B, ya think I can’t handle it cuz it’s work-related an’ I ain’t Arthur.”

“Or C, I’ve something to tell you and I’m fucking petrified you’ll walk away once you hear it,” Harry snaps. Eggsy blinks.

“Uh, all right.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry’s scent briefly turns remorseful, and Eggsy hugs him, sending out a soothing scent of his own. “I…” Harry takes a deep breath and gently pushes Eggsy away. He gets up and starts pacing, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Do ya need a drink?” Eggsy hops up and goes to the table in the corner.

“No!” Harry exclaims, and Eggsy almost drops the bottle he’s holding. “No, thank you.”

“Harry, I love ya. Whatever ya gotta tell me, we’ll get through it.” Eggsy keeps his distance but sends out what he hopes is a warm and loving scent.

“I know. I love you, too, darling, more than anything in the world.” Harry wraps his arms around his own waist, something Eggsy’s never seen him do. “I…I just…” He draws a ragged breath. “I’m pregnant, Eggsy.”

Eggsy stares at him, managing just in time to put the bottle down. “I…wot?”

“I’m pregnant. About six weeks, which, of course, is when my heat was. So…yes. Dr. Benner told me today at my physical.”

Eggsy weakly sinks into the closest chair. “Pregnant. As in…”

“As in fat and hideous and milk and nappies and a pup, yes,” Harry says bitterly.

“As in perfect an’ beautiful an’ brave an’ strong,” Eggsy whispers, looking up at him in awe.

“What?”

“My God, ‘arry…yer body…it’s been through so much an’ yet it’s able ta make a baby…carry a baby…GROW a baby.” Eggsy can’t help but continue to whisper. The idea, to him, is awe-inspiring. 

“We don’t know that.” Harry looks uncomfortable. “I’m fifty-four. Do you know the chances of birth defects and…”

“I don’t wanna know those chances.” Eggsy slowly stands back up. “Ya survived bein’ shot in tha head, ‘arry. Ya survived countless comas, an’ concussions, an’ stab wounds. Like yer gonna let somethin’ like that happen ta our pup.” He watches Harry swallow hard. “Yeah. Our pup, love. Ours. Me an’ you. We…we made a baby, an’ yer gonna carry it. Jesus fuckin’ Christ.” Eggsy blinks hard as the tears come to his eyes.

“But I’m going to be ugly. Can you imagine how dreadful…I’ll need all new suits.”

Of course that’s what Harry is focusing on. “Haz, if I could carry this baby, would ya be happy about it?”

“Of course I would.”

“If you could carry it without gaining a fuckin’ kilo, would ya be happy about it?”

“Yes.”

“Harry.” Eggsy puts both hands on Harry’s face. “If you could carry this baby and know that I love you more than anything in tha fuckin’ world, know that I will think ya more handsome, more attractive, with every passin’ month, would ya be happy about it?”

Harry nods and Eggsy watches his eyes fill with tears as well. “Y-yes.”

“Well, then. Be fuckin’ happy about it.” Eggsy puts a hand on Harry’s stomach. “I can’t believe ya, love. Yer truly incredible, my omega.” Eggsy falls to his knees and presses his cheek to Harry’s abdomen. “I love ya…thank ya fer this incredible gift.” Eggsy looks up at him, tears streaming down his face. “Can’t even imagine how rough this is gonna be on ya, but I’m here. No matter what. For anything. No matter what.” 

“I wasn’t thinking of it as a gift. I thought…I thought the idea would disgust you.” Harry reaches down and wipes Eggsy’s tears away. “We’ve never talked about this.”

“No, we never have. But now we must…an’ it don’t disgust me.”

“We’re having a baby.” Harry tenderly strokes his hand through Eggsy’s hair. “A little boy or girl with your eyes…”

“YOUR eyes, an’ yer curls, an’ yer long fuckin’ legs.” Eggsy stands up. “My athletic ability an’ sunny disposition.” Harry snorts. “I love ya, Haz. Thank ya…thank ya for this.”

“I believe you also had something to do with it.” But Harry allows Eggsy to lead him back to the sofa and snuggle in his arms. “I love you, my alpha.”

Eggsy sighs and cuddles close, one hand over Harry’s flat stomach. “Gonna be tha best dressed pregnant omega ever.”

“I will make a series of appointments with Andrew tomorrow,” Harry says decidedly, and Eggsy chuckles.

“And you say I’M full of surprises,” Eggsy says with a sigh.

“Quite.” Harry kisses the top of his head.


End file.
